Chapter 581
Chapter 581 is called "Creeping Future". Cover Buggy and Shanks enjoy eating and drinking at an oden stall run by a gorilla. Short Summary The news of Whitebeard's death spreads around the world. The Eleven Supernovas are shown making their way through the rough ocean. In the meantime, it is revealed that more Level Six criminals have escaped, and that Doflamingo was ordered to eliminate Gekko Moriah. Long Summary Whitebeard's death is chimed around the world, leaving people to be glad that the great pirate had succumbed. Others turn to the path of piracy, ambitious about finding One Piece after Whitebeard confirmed its existence. Whitebeard's territorial islands are attacked, for example by the arrogant Brownbeard who slashes the flag. Back at Marineford, the Eleven Supernova's (except Luffy, Law and Zoro) make their way through the rough ocean. Urouge and Apoo seem afraid for the new age, and Bonney is angry at an unspecified "him". Basil Hawkins tries to figure out why Luffy's chances of surviving are never 0%. Then, Kid is on his ship, pledging about the New World and the remaining Yonko: Red-Haired Shanks, Kaido and Big Mom. Then, back at the outer seas, Law's submarine has emerged and is followed by a Marine battleship. Bepo finds out that Boa Hancock chased the pirates, only worried about Luffy. Meanwhile, Law comes out of the surgery room, wiping blood off his hands. He says he did everything he could and Luffy is unbelievably damaged, and on the brink of death. Suddenly, the battleship has flood over with people from the New Kama and Emporio Ivankov. Ivankov and Law talk about Law's relationship with Luffy. Meanwhile the Heart Pirates see Bepo's weak will against the Pirate Empress. Back at the ruins of Marineford, Sengoku is informed about the situation in Impel Down. Sengoku is told about the ways Blackbeard worked, telling the Level 6 prisoners to kill each other and the winners will join the Blackbeard Pirates. He also suspects that more Level 6 prisoners might have escaped when he's told that there are missing prisoners. Sengoku tells Brandnew that they should distribute wanted posters immediately. Brandnew then tells Sengoku of the Government's order to keep the incident quiet and Sengoku becomes infuriated. Then, explosions fill the backstreets of Marineford. Doflamingo received orders to get rid of Moriah. Moriah coughs up blood after being attacked by Pacifista under the command of Doflamingo. Moriah asks Doflamingo if it was Sengoku's order to which Doflamingo responds "Try higher!". Quick References Chapter Notes *All of the Supernovas' ships are revealed, but it is not clear exactly which ship belongs to which pirate. *The nickname of the last Yonko, Big Mom, is revealed by Eustass Kid. *A pirate named Brownbeard is revealed. *It is revealed that several Level 6 prisoners were also freed but names are unknown. *For the first time, Sengoku is seen questioning an order from the World Government. *Doflamingo is ordered to kill Moriah. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime Episode *Episode 490 (p. 2-7, 9-17) *Episode 491 (p. 7-8) Site Navigation it:Capitolo 581